


The things I do for love

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: The things I do for love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coronavirus, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I love my grandma, M/M, Spanish Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: Just, Logan being a good boyfriend. And Roman getting really worried about his family in Spain because the corona virus is killing people.Me? Projecting my worries on Roman? No, not at all...Sí, eso era sarcasmo.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The things I do for love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727602
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	The things I do for love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the coronavirus means I have to do work from home, which ok, cool, understandable, have a great day. But it also means I have to do a ton of work from home. So this fic was made to de-stress me, and because I'm hella worried for my grandma. I love my grandma.  
> And my grandfather, but he's an idiot because he jumped inside a running car to save the car. But if that didn't kill him, neither will this coronavirus shit.

“Roman, dinner is ready”

“There's 112 people sick in Galicia already.”

Logan walked into the living room. Roman had been all afternoon searching Spanish news since he heard about the lockdown of schools. He tried calling his family, but the time difference had worked against him. They were probably sleeping.

“Roman...” Logan sighted. “It would be very improbable that some of the 112 was a family member.”

“I know! But since they closed the schools, my cousins need somewhere to stay, 'cause my uncle is working and they will stay with my grandparents. Because he's divorced and his ex is kinda mean. Then my grandparents will get sick, because children don't show that they have the virus, but they do, and then my grandparents will die!”

“Roman, breathe, you're making the snowball effect.” Logan said, sitting next to him and taking the phone of his hands. “It is true that the children are asymptomatic, but didn't you mention earlier that they were staying with your uncle's neighbour?”

“Yeah... but what if she gets sick?” Roman said, still not convinced.

“How old is she?” 

“...34”

“Well, if she's healthy she should have no problem.” Logan concluded. “Besides, they lived in Lugo, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Unless my Spanish skills deceive me, this says there's only six cases in Lugo. I doubt they're your family.”

“But what if they are? What do I do?”

“Roman, dear, no offence, but you're starting to sound like Virgil.” Apparently, what Logan said was offensive, because Roman only responded with offended Princey noises™. “You can't call to check yet, it's three in the morning over there. Why don't we have dinner, and tomorrow morning you can called them?”

“Fine...” He said, and finally Logan was able to eat dinner.

The only problem was that it had gotten cold. 

“The things I do for love” Logan said, munching cold spaghetti.

“Yo también te quiero” Roman answered, kissing him on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, now I gotta go back to work because life sucks.  
> Again, warm me if you see a typo.
> 
> Yo también te quiero=I love you too


End file.
